Aunque muera te amo
by jossHyuga
Summary: esta es un one-shot: nejiten...una de mis parejas favoritas de naruto... bueno eso es todo lean lo y dejen sus reviews XD


**Hola**

**Bueno este es mi primer fic sobre esta pareja que me encanta, y les pido mil disculpas porque me retrase un MONTOOOON con mi otro fic y les prometo la continuación pronto no hay una fecha pero será pronto.**

**Los personajes de esta fic no son míos, son de Kishimoto-sama.**

**Bueno que lo disfruten y comenten**

…

_Todo hombre cuando esta perdidamente enamorado de una mujer lo primero que piensa es, "voy a decirle a mi amada lo que siento", pero muy pocos tienen el valor para decirlo, o tiene otras opciones como callar, o solamente inventan una excusa para estar cerca de ellas, por ejemplo: "ven a mi casa a entrenar". Era un día nublado en la aldea de la hoja, era invierno y hacia frío pero no tanto como otros días. El estaba desayunando junto a su tío y su prima, para después esperar la llegada de ella para poder entrenar como todos los días desde hace un año, justo en el momento en el que ella se había robado el corazón del joven del clan hyuga._

La mesa estaba en silencio como siempre, la actitud de Neji había cambiado mucho últimamente, lo que había llamado la atención de su tío y la de su prima, ese mismo día decidió hablar del tema antes de que desesperadamente el se fuera sin decir una palabra.

-¿Neji podemos hablar un momento?- dijo su tío justo en el momento que el se paro para marcharse

- Esta bien pero que sea rápido Tenten va a llegar en cualquier momento- dijo el joven cortante

- Exactamente de eso quiero hablar- dijo serio- Hinata nos dejas un segundo

- Si- dijo la jovencita tímida, hizo un gesto de cortesía y se marcho

-¿De que quieres hablarme tío?

- Sobre esa chica amiga tuya que viene todos los días, creo que esta empezando a molestarme un poco-

- ¿Por que? Si Tenten es una buena persona ¿Cómo puede molestarte?-

- Están empezando rumores de que esa muchachita esta haciendo quedar mal al clan-

- Que tonterías dices tío desde cuando causa semejante problema- se levando y alzo la voz molesto por lo que le habían dicho

- Desde que sales con ella siempre andan juntos y una chica una clase como la de ella no puede ser un buen partido para alguien como tu-

- Oh por favor no digas esas cosas Tenten y yo no salimos solo practicamos juntos y vamos a las misiones en equipo, no piense mal- dijo aun molesto

- No me importa que relación tengas con ella nos esta haciendo quedar mal y no permitiré eso…-

El muchacho ya muy enojado no quiso seguir la conversación y se fue sin decir nada más. Se dirigió al lugar donde siempre esperaba a su amada, esa hermosa chica de cabello castaño y hermosa sonrisa que lo volvía loco. Pero mientras esperaba intentaba sacar esas palabras que había escuchado de su tío.

_Que clase de tonterías son esas, jamás había escuchado alga parecido en toda mi vida. Aunque creo que me fui en el punto en el que no entendí a que se refería mi tío sobre hacernos quedar mal…- _pensó el chico todavía molesto pero luego se distrajo con un sonido de pasos de afuera.

_Byakugan_

Miro através de la puerta y vio que era ella.

_Si, ya llego Tenten_

Se escucho un golpe en la puerta y antes de que la muchacha diera el segundo golpe la puerta se abrió de inmediato dejando a la chica asombrada con la velocidad de su compañero para abrir la puerta – claro que ella no sabia que el estaba pegado a la puerta desde hace rato.

- Hola Neji- dijo la castaña con una gran sonrisa

- Hola Tenten, ¿como estas?- dijo un poco nervioso pero disimulado

- Estoy bien, mmm ¿quieres empezar un nuevo entrenamiento o seguir con lo de ayer?- pregunto un poco tímida

- Podemos empezar con algo nuevo- dijo el chico más tranquilo

- Bien empecemos- dijo con tono desafiante

Pasaron varias horas de entrenamiento sin parar, pelea tras pelea lo que en cierta forma ponía feliz el joven Hyuga. Cada toque que ella le daba con un golpe era tan placentero para el. No le importaba hacerse mas fuerte cada día el objetivo de estos entrenamientos era solo estar con ella. Casi todas las peleas siempre terminaban con Tenten como vencedora solo para poder ver su dulce rostro feliz. Había llegado medio día y ya se sentían cansados.

- Neji podemos descansar por favor- dijo la chica agitada

- Si por supuesto yo también estoy cansado- dijo igual de agitado que ella

Se sentaron en frente de la casa. Unos minutos después Tenten empezó a temblar.

- ¿Tenten que te ocurre?- dijo preocupado

- No es nada solo que tengo frío- dijo aun temblando

- Pues debes abrigarte o te enfermaras-

- No te preocupes, créeme… achu- estornudó

- Creo que ya te resfriaste… ¿te sientes bien?- dijo aun preocupado

- Bueno ahora que lo dices creo que me siento un poco mareada… creo que tengo fiebre-

- Pobrecita…-

En ese momento tenia tantos deseo de abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas y no dejarla ir nunca. Pero sabía que no era lo correcto. Así que solo hizo lo que pudo.

- ¿Quieres que te traiga un té, Tenten?-

- No por favor no te molestes no lo necesito achu, achu- siguió fingiendo que estaba bien

El chico puso su mano en la frente de su amada para ver si tenía fiebre.

- Tenten estas fría, estas muy enferma- dijo muy preocupado

- Achu, achu creo que me siento mal, achu -

- Te traeré té, por favor pasa adentro-

- Bien- se paro, con sus brazos cruzados para evitar el frio

Ambos entraron a la casa del Hyuga y se sentaron en la sala. Se notaba como el estado de Tenten cambiaba con el cambio de temperatura.

- Que bien ya no tenga tanto frío… achu, pero aun sigo resfriada achu, achu-

- Voy a prepararte tu té, no tardare- dijo el muchacho y se fue

_Neji… no tienes que hacer esto por mí… _

Mientras que Neji estaba en la cocina preparando el té apareció su tío. Quería platicarle.

- Neji, creo que tenemos algo pendiente de esta mañana- dijo serio

- Yo no lo creo no quiero escuchar esa conversación- dijo cortante el muchacho

- Vas a escucharme quieras o no, si- dijo con tono de molestia

No se dio la vuelta pero decidió escucharlo aunque no lo quisiera.

- Neji voy a ser directo contigo… no quiero que veas mas a esa chica- esas palabras lo impactaron mucho pero aun así no se volteo

- Ya no puedes decirme que hacer ya no soy un niño- se quejo

- Se que ya no eres un niño Neji, eso lo se muy bien pero tu vives en mi casa desde hace mucho tiempo. Y cuando vives aquí vives bajo mis reglas. Y la regla es dejas de ver a esa chica, este será el ultimo día que entre a la casa Hyuga, entendiste- fueron sus ultimas palabras y se retiro

El joven quedo tan impactado por esas palabras, dejar de ver a la mujer que ama, se había destruido por dentro, pero el mismo sabia que debía obedecer o sino seria el final para el y nunca mas vería su amada. El sonido del vapor de la tetera lo devolvió a la realidad, tomo la tetera y sirvió el té en un vaso y lo llevo a la sala. Ahí permanecía ella callada tratando de calentarse, toda su belleza era increíble para el muchazo se quedo en la puerta viéndola por un rato hasta que ella supo que la observaba.

- Ehh, ¿Neji esta todo bien?- dijo un poco asustada por la forma en que la miraba

- Ehh… si todo esta bien- dijo un poco nervioso

Se sentó al lado de la chica y le entrego el té en la mano. Ella lo recibió con dulce sonrisa y un _gracias _que dejo loco al joven.

- Tenten tengo que decirte algo, es sobre lo me dijo mi tío-

- ¿Y que te dijo?- pregunto le chica, la cara del joven estaba estaba un poco triste y Tenten pensó que fue algo malo lo que la habían dicho- ehh ¿esta todo bien?- pregunto ahora preocupada

- No no lo esta…- la cara de la chica mostraba un gran sorpresa- mi tío me dijo…que no quería verme nunca mas contigo.

- Pero… ¿Por qué?- dijo sorprendida la chica

No quería decirle la verdadera razón solo para no herir sus sentimientos

- No se, pero… tu ya sabes que debo obedecer a como de lugar a la familia principal o…- no quiso terminar esa frase porque le hacia recordar muchas cosas trágicas.

- Lo siento no quise hacerte hablar no tienes que disculparte por nada.

Hubo una pausa larga, un silencio que parecía eterno, el no podía soportar hecho de vivir sin ella. Podía estar ni siquiera un día sin verla sin escuchar su dulce voz, sin ver su hermosa sonrisa que ilumina las mañanas oscuras del invierno. Después de ese silencio que pareció eterno la joven kunoichi se levanto y se dirigió a la salida. Antes de retirase de esa casa para siempre las ultimas palabras para su compañero y mejor amiga fueron.

- Adiós Neji, gracias por todo- dijo con una sonrisa forzada y con una lagrima resbalándose de su mejilla, se volteo rápidamente y salio enseguida.

_Byakugan _

Uso su jutsu ocular para ver todos los pasos errantes de su amada que alejaban con tristeza no soporto verla mas así, entonces dejo de observarla y desde ese momento el mundo ya no tenia significado para el.

**Un mes después…**

El comportamiento del joven Hyuga estaba pero que nunca. No hablaba con nadie, casi no comía, no dormía, estaba mas solo que nunca. Había pasado pasado solo un mes en la fecha en la que dejo a su amada y dejo de verla.

Neji caminaba errante todo el día porque no tenía ánimos de nada. En uno de los pasillos de la casa se cruzo con su prima. Ella se volteo y se quedo parada observándolo.

- Ne- Neji- dijo la jovencita tímida- emm… mi padre quiere hablar contigo, dijo que era urgente y que te lo dijera… eh solo eso- dijo tímida y se marcho

El joven shinobi no tenía otra alternativa más que ir y se dirijo a la habitación de su tío. Cuando entro noto un aura diferente en la atmosfera pero no pudo descifrara que era.

-Neji tenemos que hablar en serio- el muchacho se sentó para escuchar sin responder- se que tome una decisión hace un tiempo, que te afecto muchísimo, y pude observar que cambiaste… no de la forma que yo pensé. Para ser mas claro cometí un error en decir que dejaras de ver a esa chica- esas palabras lo impactaron – entiendo que estés enojado conmigo, pero yo quiero que sepas… que puedes estar con ella, por fin entendí que la felicidad de mi sobrino y de mis hijas es mas importante que la reputación del Clan Hyuga. Debes estar con la mujer que amas.

- Gracias Tío- el joven por fin había dicho una palabra en toda la semana

- Y bueno ¿Qué esperas? Ve por ella- le grito

El joven shinobi por fin podía volver a ver a su amada después de un mes un día, para el había sido como un año sin lluvia, salio desesperadamente de su casa para dirigirse a la casa de su amada. Cuando llego se sintió nervioso como reaccionaria Tenten al verlo en su puerta. Pero algo mas había llamado la atención del muchacho nadie atendía la puerta, el shinobi decidió abrir la puerta el mismo, vio el interior de la casa estaba todo oscuro, algo andaba mal. Entro y cerro detrás de el la puerta. De pronto sintió un escalofrío y se estremeció.

_Por dios aquí esta helando… donde estará Tenten_

- Tenten ¿Dónde estas?- levanto la voz- Tenten, Tenten ¿estas aquí?

- Si estoy aquí- se escucho la voz de la chica aunque se la oía muy débil

- ¿Dónde estas Tenten?- dijo desesperado

- Estoy en el pasillo oscuro a tu derecha en la primera puerta a la izquierda- dijo con una voz más débil

El se apresuro a seguir las instrucciones de la chica, se paro al lado de la puerta y pensó.

_Detrás de esta puerta se encuentra ella la mujer que me robo el corazón… esta vez se que será mía._

Abrió la puerta lentamente, y allí la vio sentada en una cama cubierta con una manta gruesa mientras que trataba de calentarse con una estufa que calentaba muy poco.

_Tenten _

- Hola Neji- dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Por qué estas aquí? Pensé que te dejaban…- pero la chica fue interrumpida debido al inesperado abrazo que le había dado su mejor amigo.

_Neji…-_ pensó

Unos momentos y se separaron. La kunoichi lo miro muy confundida.

- Tenten lo siento mucho, n-no pudo controlarme y se cubrió el rostro con una mano lo siento tanto-

- No tienes porque disculparte- dijo mientras tomaba su mano.

- Con respecto a porque estoy aquí, te diré que mi tío me a dejado verte de nuevo- dijo con una leve sonrisa pero notoria

- ¡Que bien!- dijo la muchachita abrazándolo del cuello, el le correspondió el abrazo y la tomo de la cintura.

- Tenten ¿estas bien? Estas muy fría- dijo el chico preocupado

- No es nada es solo que la calefacción de mi casa re descompuso y por eso estoy fría-

- ¿Y cuando lo arreglaran?

- En dos semanas-

- ¿¡Que!- dijo sorprendido- pero te vas a enfermar

- Si pero ¿que puedo hacer? No tengo otro lugar a donde ir

El joven no lo pensó dos veces y solo se lo dijo como si nada

- Tenten puedes quedarte en mi casa hasta que arregle tu calefacción- dijo rápido y precipitado

- ¿¡Que! … ¿por que? Ahh… no se que decir- dijo la chica espantada por la proposición de su amigo

- Por favor hazlo, solo será por un tiempo- intento convencerla

- Si si lo se, pero… no entiendo ¿Por qué me lo estas proponiendo eso? ¿Qué soy para ti?- _¿Qué sientes por mi?_

Hubo una larga pausa, la chica no exigió una respuesta no quería presionarlo. Luego de unos momentos respondió.

- Tenten yo…- hubo otra pausa pero mas corta- yo…- la chica lo miraba con desesperación quería oír de inmediato su repuesta, el tomo la mano de la chica lo que hizo que apareciera rubor en sus mejillas y que su corazón latiera mas rápido y fuerte- yo te amo.

La chica se sorprendió mucho al escuchar las palabras de su compañero, no podía decir nada ni siquiera moverse.

_No puedo creerlo, el… me ama._

- ¿En serio?- dijo tímida

- Si, pero espero que no me tomes como un loco atrevido, pero créeme que me tomo un año en decírtelo, aunque sabia que si desobedecía a mi tío…pero no importa ya, no importa que me mataran, yo te amo-

- Neji yo… también te amo- el joven puso una puso una mirada de ¿¡Que!- pero a mi me tomo muchos años para decírtelo.- dijo tímida y desvío la mirada.

Empezó un momento de confusión para los dos, ambos habían confesado sus sentimientos pero se sentían muy incómodos, con la persona que aman esta al lado suyo y sabe lo que siente. Parecía que esto no iba a acabar nunca pero…

El joven tomo el rostro de su amada y la hizo que lo mirara directo a los ojos.

- Mírame… pero no apartes la mirada- le dijo el chico mientras se acercaba más a ella. Acto seguido sus labios se unieron en tierno y apasionado beso. Ella lo tomo del cuello y el abrazo por la cintura. Luego recostó sobre su cama quedando el sobre ella. Se separaron para poder respirar.

- Entonces ¿Qué vas a hacer?- siguió insistiendo la respuesta de su primera pregunta

- Pues…- dijo fingiendo estar desinteresada- si-

Se sintió tan feliz al escuchar esa palabra, que no oculto su felicidad como siempre lo hacia.

- Me dejarías un momento para que recoja mis cosas y nos vayamos- dijo

- Bueno- dijo el muchacho se levanto y espero afuera de la habitación

Paso un momento y la chica no salía, se acerco a la puerta y se abrió de la nada. Salio solo la mano de su amada y lo tomo de la camisa. Y lo arrastro hasta adentro y lo echo encima de su cama.

- ¿Qué haces?- dijo confundido y feliz a la vez

- Lo que tú me hiciste hace un rato- se puso encima de el y lo beso igual que antes. Pasó un tiempo y se separaron para respirar.

- Tenten hazme un favor- dijo

- Si Neji- dijo picara

- Abrázame así para siempre, y no me dejes ir-

- Nunca- dijo y lo volvió besar.

**Fin **

…

**Quiero agradecerle a todos los que se molestaron en leer este fanfic y espero que les aya gustado me esmere en hacerlo.**

**Espero sus comentarios n.n**

**Adiós… **


End file.
